Vegeta's Problem
by Vampyre Gyrl
Summary: Vegeta's world comes crashing down when he starts calling his wife by his mistress' name and vice versa. The girls decide to make Vegeta's life a living nightmare. Hope ya like it. First try at a comedy.


Vegeta's Problem

by Lady Saiyan

_Did you like that, Vegeta_? A sweet voice floats gently threw the air as Vegeta stirs in his sleep. _I love you so much_. A warm sensation washed over Vegeta's body as small, soft hands caressed his shoulders and chest. Vegeta smiled wistfully in his sleep; listening to the beautiful voice that now spoke to him in his ear. He felt two soft lips decend on his in an intimate kiss. Their tongues twined together, and a low moan escaped Vegeta's throat. When their mouths parted, Vegeta whispered out a name; Li Li's name. Vegeta opened his eyes to gaze upon the angel with the sweet voice, but what he saw wasn't a wondrous sight. There, leaning over him on the bed, was an angel that bore no resemblence to the one he spoke of. "You did it again," she stated annoyed. Vegeta's eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to. He didn't bother to ask what she was talking about, he knew. "I know, I know," Vegeta said apologenically, "I didn't mean to, it just slipped. I keep forgetting which one of you I'm with. I'll _try_ not to do it again, Bulma." Bulma looked at him with disbelief playing on the delicate features of her face. She climbed out of bed and groped through the darkness of the room; searching for her bath robe. Bulma stumbled on the clothes she and Vegeta had tore off each other that evening. She found the robe in the far corner of the room. She slipped the robe on, then she glanced over to the clock. "Of all days to get up at three in the fucking morning, it just had to be the day I have to go into the office and sit with Trunks through that god-forsaken meeting," Bulma complained to herself, "And to think that it's all _his_ fault." Bulma casted a disapproving look at Vegeta; who only stared at her through the darkness of their large bedroom. She looked at him for quite awhile; feeling the urge to walk over to him and slap him for addressing her by the wrong name, addressing her by the name of his 'other woman'. Bulma never thought she'd have this problem in her entire life. She knew if she had married Yamcha she would have most likely filed for divorce because of his skirt-chasing ways. But she never expected Vegeta, of all people, to go and get involved with an innocent young girl who really didn't know anything about the man she wanted to be with. After staring at Vegeta for a long time, her feelings toward him lightened when she remembered who the parents of his 'other woman' were. She remembered that she had became friends with the girl and that she was already a friend of the young girl's father. "_I know Goku's happy to have Vegeta as a member of his family_," Bulma thought understandingly, "_Chi Chi still isn't too fond of him, but she is happy that her only daughter gave her grandchildren, albeit they're all bastards_." Bulma smiled to herself and walked over to Vegeta's side of the bed. She sat down next to him as he moved over; giving her more space to sit. Bulma leaned over Vegeta, her blue eyes shining in the faint rays of the moonlight streaming through their window. She ran her fingers through Vegeta's spiky black hair and sighed. "You know something Vegeta, I've finally realized that I'm sharing you with a girl that's 26 years younger than you are," Bulma said as a giggle found its way out of her voice, "I've never considered that thought before, but I know that you love both me and Li Li very much. And next time you decide to say someone's name when we're making love, make sure you know which one of us it is, okay?" Vegeta smiled nervously at Bulma. She left the room, but looked back at him a few times before walking out the door. That afternoon, while Bulma and Trunks were in their meeting, Vegeta was stuck at home with absolutely nothing he could think of to do. He moped around the house in the hopes of finding just one thing to take him out of his boredom. Vegeta roamed from room to room and looked for something, even a little something, for him to just tinker with. Vegeta was taken from his exploration of the house by the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello?" he asked tensely, "Who's this?" The person on the other end laughed cheerfully. "Geez Vegeta, you sound bummed. What's wrong?" the person asked in a voice that was almost too cheerful for Vegeta's liking. Vegeta chuckled under his breath when he figured out who he was speaking to. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to hear your voice Kakarot," Vegeta sighed relieved. There was silence on the other end of the line. All of a sudden, Goku bursted out in childish laughter. "You're actually _happy_ to hear me? That's a new one, Vegeta," Goku chuckled, "It's nice to know that you want to talk to me, but why are you in such an uptight mood? Are you really, really, _really_ bored or something?" Vegeta gave a depressing sigh into the phone before he answered. "Severe boredom isn't my only problem," he explained soberly, "This morning, I accidentally called Bulma by Li Li's name while we were...you know." Goku started laughing again. Vegeta didn't think that was very funny at all. He grumbled on the phone while Goku continued to laugh. "Well, I've got an idea that's sure to get you out of your funk," Goku said regaining his abilitly to speak, "You can come over to my place and hang with me, Li Li, and the kids. I'm sure Li Li wouldn't mind at all. You can come over right now." Vegeta sighed again. Goku could hear Vegeta's depressing sigh; wondering why he still didn't feel any better. "Why are you still Mr. Mopey? I thought seeing Li Li would make you feel better," Goku asked worriedly. Vegeta flopped on the couch and propped his feet on one of the arms. He gave another distraught sigh before he spoke again. "How am I going to get there? I don't feel like flying all the way to your place, and Bulma has my aircar," he grumbled quietly, "It'll probably take you a couple of hours for you to fly all the way here yourself." Goku began laughing again. "No it won't, Vegeta. Look out your window," Goku instructed. Vegeta sat up on the couch and rose to his feet. He slowly walked over to the window and was surprised to see Goku waiting in front of the house with his convertible and cellphone in hand. Goku waved at Vegeta when he came into view. "You coming or not?" Goku said climbing into his car. Vegeta hung up the phone, grabbed his leather jacket, and darted out the door. He jumped into the passenger seat of Goku's car. "What are you waiting for? Let's get going, Kakarot," Vegeta exclaimed as he turned the volume up on the radio. Li Li was cleaning the house while her father was out. Goku had told her that he was running a little errand and that he'd be back before lunchtime. Li Li knew her father was a lousy liar and she never understood why he would always make an excuse instead of telling her outright. It wasn't a problem, so she was never really bothered by it. The children had gone off to Krillin and Eighteen's house, and Chi Chi was out for the day; shopping at the West City Mall. Gohan was in a conference about his bookstore and Goten was off somewhere in the mountains; most likely to visit Jupiter. So there she was, alone in the house, with nothing but her thoughts and the radio to keep her occupied. Most of the songs that played on the radio Li Li would sing, but it felt weird to her; singing when no one was around to hear. She kept wondering what her father was doing and why he didn't want her to go with him. "_I wonder what his little errand was that he didn't want me to know about_," Li Li thought curiously, "_Maybe he went to get me something special for lunch_." Li Li laughed at her silly thought and continued to clean the rest of the house. She was cleaning her mother and father's bedroom when she came across a small blue and pink box that had the words "Love and Family" written on the top. Li Li became very curious, and set the box on her lap. She lifted the lid on the box and saw piles of old photographes in it. Most of the photos were of Goku and Chi Chi on their wedding day. One pile in particular caught Li Li's attention. It was a small pile of photos of Vegeta and Bulma before Trunks was born. Li Li picked up one of the photos of Vegeta and Bulma and noticed that there was another one stuck to the back of it. She carefully pulled them apart and saw that the photo that was stuck to the back of the other one was a photo of Vegeta and Bulma two days before Trunks was born. Bulma's stomach was swollen and she wore a simple sun dress while Vegeta wore a T-shirt and jeans. Li Li flipped the photo over and saw writing on the back. The writing read: Newlyweds with baby on the way. Li Li noticed that it was written in her mother's handwriting. "Vegeta and Bulma have been together for awhile," Li Li sighed, "They were married before I even left Kami's Lookout." Li Li put the photo back in the box and closed the lid. She put the box back where she found it and left the room. She was still shocked that her parents had photos of Vegeta and Bulma. She was broken from her reverie when she heard the sound of a car pull up outside the house. Li Li ran to the door and opened it as Goku came up the walkway. "Dad, where have you been?" Li Li asked; an innocent smile hiding her curiousity. Goku hugged his daughter, then led her to the car. "I told you before I left that I had to run a little errand," Goku smirked boyishly, "But it turned into a larger errand." He led Li Li down the driveway slowly until she saw who was sitting in her father's car. "Vegeta!" she shouted excitedly, "I can't believe you're here!" Vegeta climbed out of the car and embraced her; gently stroking her back with his hands. Li Li let out a small murmur that only Vegeta could hear. Seeing that the two of them needed some privacy, Goku took his leave and walked back to the house. Li Li gazed up at Vegeta's face and noticed a soft expression come over the usually tense features of his cheeks and brow. Vegeta looked down and saw her dark, sparkling eyes as he leaned forward and slowly placed his lips on hers. An involuntary moan escaped from Li Li's parted lips. Vegeta pulled Li Li closer to him and kissed her again; even more passionately this time. Li Li moved her hands up the back of Vegeta's neck and held the back of his head; her trembling fingers loosely holding onto the tuffs of his hair. Vegeta pulled away from Li Li and lightly brushed her bangs back with his fingers; caressing the side of her sweet face. Li Li grasped Vegeta's hand and led him into the house. "I've missed you so much, Vegeta," she whispered pulling his face down and kissed him over and over again. Vegeta lifted Li Li into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her on the bed and sat beside Li Li; leaning over her with a mischievous expression crossing his face. Vegeta ran his hands down Li Li's neck and under the collar of her kimono top; effortlessly pulling the top open. "Oh, getting a little frisky, are we Vegeta?" Li Li asked seductively. Vegeta grined at Li Li as he pulled her kimono top off the rest of the way; revealing the delicate, womanly flesh underneath. Li Li wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled him down until he was lying pressed against her. Vegeta brushed his lips over the skin on the side of her neck and exhaled very slowly. Li Li put her legs around Vegeta and giggled in a girlish tone. "Vegeta, what if my dad catches us?" she questioned groping Vegeta's lower back. Vegeta nibbled Li Li's shoulder while he moved his hands down her back and into the back of her loose-fitting carpenter pants. "I love you Bulma," Vegeta said absently. Li Li's eyes widened when she heard what Vegeta had just called her. She pushed Vegeta up off of her and sat up on the bed. "Are you alright?" Li Li asked putting her top back on. Vegeta seemed confused by what she had asked him. "What do you mean 'am I alright'?" he queried in an offended tone. Li Li put her hands on Vegeta's forehead and cheek. "You aren't running a fever, so you're not coming down with anything," she said trying to find an explanation for his little name slip-up, "Was there a reason why you just called me Bulma, Vegeta?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "I called you 'Bulma'?" he questioned not really knowing what he had just called Li Li. Li Li nodded. She started out of the room when Vegeta grabbed her arm. He was about to speak, but Li Li stopped him before he could get the words out. "If you can't remember the name of which one you're with, then maybe you need to take a break from us," Li Li advised, "I think it would be best if you went out to train or something, just to let your mind get some rest." Vegeta hung his head and released Li Li's arm from his grip. Li Li walked out of the room and went downstairs while Vegeta stayed in her room; staring at the floor. "_Why is this happening to me_?" Vegeta thought cruelly to himself, "_Why can't I keep my mind straight when I'm with them. If I'm with Bulma, I think about Li Li, and when I'm with Li Li, I think about Bulma. Why can't I keep the two of them seperate anymore_?" Vegeta didn't want to stay with Li Li if she wasn't going to talk to him, so he slipped down the stairs and out the back door. Li Li sensed him leave, but she didn't bother to go after him because he needed some time to himself. Li Li was passing by the phone in the living room when it rang. "Hello?" she said picking the reciever up, "Who's this?" "It's me, Bulma," the voice on the other end answered, "Is Vegeta there? I can't find him anywhere over here." Li Li looked out the window and sensed his ki signature flying further away. "He just left here," she said sadly, "I guess he didn't want to hang around here after I asked him about why he had called me by your name." "He did it to you too?!" Bulma said shocked, "I see I'm not the only one he did that to. He called me by your name earlier this morning." Li Li twisted her fingers through the phone's cord. "He called me by your name just a few minutes ago, Bulma," she replied, "I wonder why he's having trouble keeping his thoughts about us apart." Bulma was quiet for awhile; thinking of a reason for Vegeta's sudden inability to organize his personal thoughts. Just then, Bulma was struck by an explanation for Vegeta's current behavior. "Li Li, I think I know why he's been calling us by each other's names lately," she exclaimed. "Why?" Li Li prompted. Bulma adjusted the phone against her ear as she began to tell Li Li her theory. "Well, Vegeta's been with both of us for a long time and he's probably noticed that we do some things similarly," she explained trying to keep the conversation as simple as she possibly could, "Vegeta probably thinks that we're becoming too much alike, and he's having trouble remembering which one of us is different. So, to help Vegeta out, we have to remind him that we're not the same and that should get him to straighten his thoughts out." Li Li liked the idea, but she was a little confused by what Bulma said. "How do we remind him that you and me are different?" she asked in a hesitant tone. Bulma giggled on the other end of the line and whispered her idea to Li Li. "I was thinking that we could do something in front of Vegeta and he'd have to remember which one of us is the genius, and which one's the half Saiyan," she told Li Li giggling a bit, "That way, we'll get our old Vegeta back." Li Li and Bulma giggled together and devised a plan to _help_ Vegeta with his problem. The next day, Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp in the hopes of finding Bulma and apologizing to her for calling her by the wrong name. But upon entering the two electronic doors that led to her office, he was greeted by an unexpected sight. Bulma and Li Li were wearing suits that looked the same and they were wearing the same kind of blouses underneath. Vegeta noticed that their skirts were unusually short and that they were wearing heels that only drew more attention to their short skirts. Bulma and Li Li had their hair in neat buns on top of their heads and had a small string of pearls adorning their necks. Vegeta hadn't noticed that, while he was staring at his two girls, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo walked into the building. Bulma and Li Li turned their gaze to Vegeta, who only gawked at them, as they approached him. Just then, Li Li 'accidentally' stepped on Bulma's toe. Bulma responded by kicking Li Li in the ankle with the heel of her shoe. The two women stopped in the middle of the room and began exchanging blows. (This is a mock fight, but Vegeta doesn't know that.) Li Li started pulling on Bulma's hair until it came down out of its bun. Bulma grabbed the front of Li Li's blouse, and ripped it open; exposing most of her chest, but she was wearing a bra. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never seen Bulma and Li Li fight each other before, and he wondered if he was the reason for their...heated fight. Bulma pulled Li Li down to the floor while she held her in a head lock. "Do you think this is working?" Li Li asked in a whisper. Bulma rolled Li Li onto her stomach and pinned her down. "I think so," Bulma replied whispering in Li Li's ear, "If it doesn't, we're gonna be sore for nothing." Li Li pushed Bulma off of her and immediately turned Super Saiyan. Li Li and Bulma were so busy trying to keep Vegeta's attention on them, they didn't notice the other four guys in the room. Goku and Yamcha were about to go and break up the fight, until Piccolo stopped them. "They're not really fighting," he told them, "They're pretending to fight. Do you think that if they were really fighting, Bulma would still be standing?" "Then, why are they fighting?" Krillin asked out of curiousity. Piccolo looked down at the small man beside him. "I don't know," he answered, "But I think it has something to do with Vegeta." Goku watched the fight, but soon turned away when Bulma and Li Li started to tear off each other's clothes. Yamcha watched intently until Goku dragged him away. Krillin and Piccolo watched out of sheer interest. They had never seen two women duke it out before and it was strange to them that Bulma and Li Li would be the ones fighting. Vegeta watched in horror as Bulma and Li Li fought with each other; punching and slapping and scratching each other with their nails. Bulma and Li Li finally came to a stop after most of their clothing was torn off of them. Vegeta rushed over to them and shook his head in disbelief. "What were you two thinking?!" he shouted angrily, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Both of you are grown women, why are you fighting like selfish, spoiled-rotten, little girls?!" Vegeta stormed out of the building, and flew off. Bulma and Li Li looked at each other and sighed. "I don't think your plan worked very well, do you?" Li Li said rubbing her neck where Bulma had her in a head lock. Bulma pulled her hair back and tied it back again. "I don't think so either, Li Li," she agreed, "But it was worth a shot. We just need to find another way of showing Vegeta that we're different, without beating the crap outta each other again." Li Li nodded in agreement. For the next few days, Bulma and Li Li tried many times to get Vegeta back to the way he used to be and each time, he became even more infuriated with them. Bulma and Li Li were running out of ideas and the last thing they needed was Vegeta leaving them both. Bulma and Li Li were laying in the sand on Master Roshi's island just enjoying the cool sea breeze that blew over them. The sun was setting and Li Li thought that the colors that streaked the sky were the most beautiful she had ever seen. Li Li loved all of the colors; especially the indigoes. The indigoes seemed to speak to her softly. She followed the colors with her finger and they led her to the horizon and a bright, blazing ball of orange shown far in the distance. Vegeta had been moping around Capsule Corp ever since Bulma and Li Li had started to do those crazy stunts of theirs. Li Li sat up on the sand and sighed in a relaxed tone. Bulma sat up next to her. "What are you thinking?" Bulma asked curiously. Li Li looked at Bulma and smiled cheerfully. "I was just thinking about how beautiful the sky looks at sunset," she said looking at the reflection of the sky in the water, "I have always loved watching the sunset. I used to watch it when I was pregnant for Little Goku and Velika, but I would also watch it with my dad." Li Li looked down at the sand and sighed; sadly this time. Bulma knew what Li Li was thinking now. "You used to watch it with Vegeta too, didn't you?" she asked; comprehending Li Li's emotional bond with Vegeta. Li Li lifted her head and looked at Bulma with tears glistening in her dark eyes. "I don't want to lose Vegeta," Li Li said choking down the emotion that tried to escape her trembling voice. Bulma placed a hand on Li Li's shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's okay. Me and Vegeta used to have little romantic things that we would do until Vegeta started spending more time training instead of spending time with me," Bulma said laughing at the words that came from her. Li Li couldn't help but laugh, as well. The two of them sat quietly on the sand as the sun sank lower and lower onto the horizon. The colors in the sky began to fade as the sun started to disappear. Li Li could still faintly see the streaks of indigo adorned by the stars that had begun to appear in the sky. "Hey Bulma," Li Li said staring at two lines of indigo touching a line of pale orange and a line of vibrant blue, "You see those two lines of color up there? They remind me of us when we're with Vegeta. And those other colors remind me of our bond with him." Bulma looked up and saw the colors as they disappeared completely. Bulma smiled and looked down at her wedding ring. "You're right," Bulma replied happily, "We _do_ share a bond with him. A very strong bond." Bulma and Li Li looked at each other and began to laugh again. The two women laid back in to sand; still laughing. All of a sudden, Li Li got a very wonderful idea. "Bulma! I just thought of a way to get Vegeta to remember that we're different!" she exclaimed. Li Li whispered her idea into Bulma's ear who started to giggle at her idea. Bulma and Li Li went to Capsule Corp and found Trunks relaxing in the back yard by the pool. "Hey Trunks," Bulma said walking up beside her son, "Where's your father?" Trunks sat up on his lawn chair and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen him all day," he answered getting worried, "Did he do something?" Bulma and Li Li both shook their heads, and allowed Trunks to get back to his relaxing. "I wonder where Vegeta could be?" Li Li whispered as she and Bulma entered the house. Bulma and Li Li slowly walked through the house, but there was no Vegeta. Curious as to his whereabouts, Bulma and Li Li went upstairs to continue their search until they heard cheerful, girlish giggling coming from Bulla's room. The two very curious women crept down the hall to Bulla's room, and peeked around the door. What they saw surprised them both. There, sitting on the floor with a little girl perched on his lap, was Vegeta. Bulla had coaxed her father into playing with her and her dolls again. Vegeta, to them, seemed like he was being forced to do his daughter's bidding, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Bulma and Li Li continued to watch this strange display of affection on Vegeta's part. Could this be the reason for Vegeta's lapse in thought toward the two of them? If it was, Bulma and Li Li weren't going to find out right then. They left the room's doorway and headed for Bulma's bedroom. "Where are we going?" Li Li asked in a harsh whisper. "To my room," Bulma answered, "I've got just the right things for your little idea." Li Li began giggling under her breath. They slowly and quietly opened the door and walked inside. Vegeta heard the door as it closed, but he thought that it was just Trunks going to his room. Bulla didn't seem to hear the door, and continued to persued her father into playing a game of dress-up with her and her dolls. After about an hour, Bulla got tired and fell asleep on Vegeta's lap. Vegeta carefully laid his daughter on her bed and covered her with her favorite blanket. He left the room, and headed for his and Bulma's bedroom. What he didn't expect upon entering his room, was to find two extremely beautiful and sexy women seated on the foot of his bed wearing very skimpy outfits. Vegeta was amazed by what he saw. "When did you two get here, and what are you wearing?" he asked obviously taken aback by their seductiveness. Vegeta closed the door behind him so no one would see the two beautys that now sat on the bed in his room. Li Li stood up and walked over to Vegeta; flaunting her body as she approached him. Bulma looked at Vegeta and smiled mischievously. Li Li took ahold of Vegeta's hand and led him to the bed where Bulma sat. She sat him between them and then seated herself next to him. Li Li and Bulma started to giggle as they looked at Vegeta's dumbfounded expression. "You're in for a big surprise Vegeta," Bulma said tracing a line down the side of Vegeta's neck with her finger. Li Li did the same on the other side of his neck. "You two are up to something, aren't you?" Vegeta asked hesitantly. Li Li and Bulma continued to giggle; running their fingers up and down on his neck. Vegeta slowly put his arms around Li Li and Bulma's waists. Li Li and Bulma grined at each other and grabbed Vegeta's butt; making him cry out in surprise. Li Li and Bulma got on their knees in the bed and towered over Vegeta in a domineering manner. "So Vegeta, can you tell us apart now?" Li Li asked leaning down and kissed his neck. Bulma followed Li Li's lead and started kissing the other side of Vegeta's neck. After a few minutes, Li Li and Bulma stopped kissing him and just pressed themselves against Vegeta. Vegeta pinched Li Li on the thigh; causing her to overreact and transform into a Super Saiyan. "What did you do that for?!" Li Li asked angrily. Vegeta laughed at Li Li's outburst. The now green-eyed and golden-haired half Saiyan slapped Vegeta's shoulder and gave him a dirty look. Bulma stifled a laugh as she looked at Li Li's scowl and Vegeta's mischievous little grin. Vegeta began to stand up, but the girls pulled him back down; making Vegeta fall backwards onto the bed and pulling the girls down with him. The three of them laughed hysterically. As the night went on, Vegeta began to feel Li Li and Bulma's auras, and how different they were. Li Li was asleep under his right arm, while Bulma was asleep under his left. Vegeta gently kissed them both on the forehead and spoke their names in their ears. "I love you Li Li, and I love you too Bulma," Vegeta whispered as he drifted off to sleep; thinking of how his big problem, wasn't a big problem after all.

The End


End file.
